


Blind Spot

by An_FNG



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Night Clubs, One-Shot, PWP, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: The Night Prowler offers a commodity that is hard to come by for those who are well known by the public, a chance to disappear from the public eye in the mass of drunk and high party-goers. Whatever happens in this little secret spot may have just not happened at all.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Blind Spot

In one swift movement the low hum from the motorbike was cut. Bangalore swung her leg over and kicked the stand into place. After activating the security measures, she turned and headed for the large building looming over her. Bright neon lights plastered on the sides of the various clubs, bars, and more stood out in the cloudy night sky. She moved quickly out of habit, weaving through the mess of people hanging around in the streets and alleys towards a familiar entrance, it was never a good idea to give anyone enough time to recognize her. Pink, blue, and purple neon lights were arranged to spell out “Night Prowler” with another set of lights bent into the shape of the referenced creature’s head that endlessly opened and closed its mouth with every timed lighting and dimming of specific neon tubes. A line wrapping around the building could be seen slowly progressing forward, but Bangalore didn’t even bother with heading towards the back. One simple nod was traded between her and the bouncer before he moved to the side to let her pass.

Loud, electronic beats swarmed all around her the instant she stepped through the door. The base thrummed, making her bones and the structural frame of the building vibrate with it. Bangalore had a moment to collect herself before she stepped onto the main floor. Colorful lasers sliced through the air and fog from all directions, constantly moving about in a manner that matched well enough with the music. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sharp contrast of neon lights in a dark room. When she finally had her bearings, Bangalore made her way towards the closest bar for a drink. A purple liquid was poured into her glass, flowing around the sphere of ice at the bottom. With her drink in hand, booted feet swiftly pivoted and strode towards the edge of the dance floor. No one spared a glance in her direction, they were all too busy getting lost in the music, sucking face, or tripping on a cocktail of alcohol and drugs. Some even all three. Bangalore took a sip of her drink as she continued on towards her destination.

A vibration in her pocket made her halt for a second as she pulled out her communication device. Eyebrows were raised up as it was a message from Loba inquiring on what she was up to that night. Her thumb composed a quick response and sent it off. Bangalore had only taken five more steps when her communication device went off again. With a grumble she pulled it out again. Loba’s surprise at her location wasn’t unexpected, any of her fellow legends would wonder why she was coming here of all places. Bangalore was never a fan of being in public, let alone the club scene. Rarely a day could go by without someone recognizing her and it quickly turning into a pain in the ass situation. However, this place was miraculously void of those annoying encounters. That is once she made it to her favorite spot. The aforementioned spot was a long couch and table that were set into this random corner where the security cameras were angled just so that half of the couch and table were in a blind spot. Add on how the lighting was around it and Bangalore could sit there not be noticed by the other patrons of the club. Bangalore had no doubt that this location was used for all kinds of seedy business deals and more, but tonight, like the many other times she had come here, it was open for her to enjoy a drink amidst the chaos.

Powerful legs strode over to the couch and bent so she could sit down in the blind spot. Her chilled glass was tipped up to her lips; the purple liquid burning as it slid down her throat. Bangalore sat back, stared out into the dancing crowd, and relaxed. There hadn’t been a particular reason for going to the Night Prowler tonight, she had just felt the urge and for once indulged herself. Perhaps it was to decompress after the recent games or to just have a well made drink while observing the night scene. Bangalore internally shrugged. The reason didn’t matter, only enjoying herself did.

She was only halfway through her drink when an unexpected, yet welcomed, figure stepped into her line of sight. Brown eyes with a hint of amber almost glowed in the low light, much like how the gold accents to her form fitting, halter-top, black dress glittered with each pass of a neon laser.

“Evening,” came the sultry greeting.

Bangalore could feel those eyes passing over every centimeter of her form, silently approving of her attire for the night. Blue jeans that hugged her muscular legs just right and a purple dress shirt that was maybe a little tight around the shoulders. She let her eyes do the same, trailing up the powerful curves of Loba’s body and the beautiful cascade of curly brown and red hair falling to the middle of her back.

“You found me,” Bangalore quirked an eyebrow up as she took a sip from her drink.

“Not too hard to, knowing you,” Loba casually shrugged. She took a step forward and sat down right next to Bangalore so their hips were touching. It did not go by unnoticed that Loba had chosen to sit on the part of the couch that was still within the blind spot. “What better spot would there be for the antisocial legend in this busy nightclub than a corner that isn’t supposed to be found?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I do have an eye for security cameras and floor planning.”

“No surprise there, considering how you make your living.”

A breathy laugh. “A professional skill, Sergeant, one that you no doubt have developed as well.”

Dark brown eyes rolled, her response a short chuckle.

For a moment they sat there working on their drinks and watching the crowd in front of them.

“I will say I was quite surprised when you told me where you were going tonight,” Loba spoke up.

Bangalore shrugged. “Guess you don’t know everything about me, Princess.”

“Yet, but I’ve got a pretty good read on you.”

A challenging eyebrow was raised up. “What makes you so confident about that?”

“Oh please, in order to have any sort of skill in my profession you need to know how to accurately assess people and approach them so you can get what you want.”

“In the IMC we called it breaking down the enemy. Analyze their looks, movements, and words to determine how much of a threat they pose.”

Loba shifted in her seat so she was facing Bangalore with one arm laid across the back of the couch. “Well then Sergeant? How much of a threat am I?” she almost purred as she motioned to her body with her open hand.

Bangalore’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as they trailed up and down Loba. “To the everyday person you’d pass off as another rich woman with decent skill and strength. That would be a grave understatement.”

“Oh? Do go on,” Loba said before taking another sip from her glass.

“First off you move and talk with confidence and can easily adapt to a situation. That would make it harder to gain the upper hand on you. Second of all, you’re a lot stronger than most assume, especially in your legs.”

“No doubt you learned that while they were wrapped around your-”

“I knew that from the first time I saw you,” Bangalore swiftly cut her off, her cheeks heating up as her mind recalled the feeling of Loba’s thighs tightly clamped against the sides of her face while her mouth and tongue…The derailing thought was shoved to the side. “You can effortlessly jump, run, and kick in steel doors while in those heels. That indicates both great strength and balance.”

“What else?” Loba smirked behind her glass.

“You’re skilled at both smooth talking, sleight of hand tricks, and close quarter combat, so strategically it would be best to confront you from a distance. In summary, you are a high level threat that one should never lower their guard around.”

A singular laugh was given as Loba leaned forward to set her drink down on the table. When she sat up straight again she had moved ever so slightly so she was pressed against Bangalore’s side.

“So tell me, Sergeant,” her sultry voice began while she ran a finger down Bangalore’s throat to the middle of her chest, “Have you made a strategic error by allowing yourself to be in close quarters with me? Or was it intentional?”

Bangalore barely managed to suppress the shiver that raced down her spine at the feeling of the acrylic nail lightly scraping her skin. She opened her mouth to respond with a quick retort, but Loba beat her to the punch.

“You came to this club alone and sat in the most obscure spot possible. All indicators that you want to keep a distance between you and everyone else. Yet the instant I showed up, you let me sit right next to you and engaged in conversation.”

The finger was replaced with a hand that slowly began to caress the top of her chest and her shoulder. Bangalore pulled in a deep breath of air through her nose, her eyes never leaving the brown and amber irises staring right into hers.

“You’ve spent years building hard muscles and hard walls all with the purpose of protecting yourself while also denying yourself the very thing you crave so much,” Loba leaned in closer so her lips were right next to Bangalore’s ear, “affection.”

Muscles tensed as Bangalore’s heart began to beat faster in her chest.

“You say to keep me at a distance because of the threat I pose, but what if what I want is not a threat at all?”

The hand steadily began to trail downwards, stroking Bangalore’s tense abdominals. Warm, painted lips brushed across her jawline. A shuddering breath was let out. Bangalore let her head tip forward and to the side so their noses brushed against each other; one arm was draped across the back of the couch. Loba’s hand moved south to grip her belt buckle.

“Tell me Sergeant, is what I want a threat?”

Her sentence was punctuated by the audible click of her buckle coming undone. Eyebrows were raised up; her belt required two hands to latch and unlatch yet Loba had managed to do it with just one. Bangalore opened her mouth to speak only to have her thoughts scramble as fingers undid the button on her jeans. Her core was already starting to ache in anticipation for what could come.

“N-no…” she managed.

“No?” Loba’s hand stilled.

Shit, she really needed to pull herself together.

“I-it’s not a threat.”

A soft, pleased humm drifted into her ear. Fingers nudged at the waistband of her boxer briefs. When Bangalore tried to move in for a kiss Loba shifted out of the way and brushed her lips across her cheek instead. Bangalore’s disappointment was quickly turned on its head as two fingers slipped past her folds and touched the wetness that had already gathered there. A distraction to aid the sleight of hand. Bangalore would have laughed if she wasn’t tensing up and sucking in a breath of air. Lower lips were parted while Loba slowly explored her heated center, intentionally avoiding her entrance and sensitive nub. Dark brown eyes were scrunched shut for a moment, legs shifting apart to allow Loba easier access. The resulting giggle knocked Bangalore’s pride down a few notches.

For the first few moments Loba merely teased her, fingers dancing around where Bangalore was aching for attention. Any attempts to even get a kiss were denied both in Loba moving away or stilling her hand whenever Bangalore got close. Eventually Bangalore gave in and let Loba have the control she desired. As the pads of the two fingers finally pressed against her nub and slowly began to rub it in a circular motion, any complaints resting on Bangalore’s tongue died away.

Hot lips were pressed against the side of Bangalore’s throat as she swallowed, desperately working to stifle the gasp wanting to escape. She could feel the traces of lipstick being left with each kiss pressed against her slightly sweaty skin. A grunt jumped out as the hand down the front of her pants shifted for a better angle. Hips jerked up, Bangalore’s quads and ass flexing from the jolts of pleasure coming from the sweet torture the fingers were applying to her sensitive nub. Long nails slid down, barely brushing against her entrance. Bangalore instantly tried to pull back a little, but the back of the couch prevented it.

“Careful L-”

“Don’t worry,” the sultry voice purred in her ear. “I know just how to handle these.” Her sentence was punctuated with a soft scrape of long nails against a shaved side of Bangalore’s head with Loba’s unoccupied hand. A shiver raced down her spine at the sensation.

Circular movements sped up ever so slightly, drawing a shuddering gasp from Bangalore’s lips. A gasp Loba was quick to muffle with her lips and tongue. The sharp taste of their drinks could be tasted as they got lost in the kiss. Nails danced around her entrance again, a swift painful tease that only made the pleasure that much stronger. The proud soldier was trying her hardest not to come completely undone in such a short amount of time. However, it was hard not to. Loba skillfully worked her within the tight space of her jeans, making her heart hammer in her chest and the tension build in her abdomen. Fingers slid a little deeper downwards to gather some of the wetness dripping from her entrance to bring it back up and smear it all over her swollen nub. Teeth gently bit her lower lip and tugged on it as their mouths parted. A confident grin formed on Loba’s lips, sparkling brown and amber eyes staring into blown out dark brown ones before she dipped her head down to suck on Bangalore’s throat. Cheeks burned with embarrassment as her legs shifted apart even more, silently encouraging Loba’s movements. She bit the inside of her lip as she stifled the resulting moan.

“Now’s not the time to be so coy, Sergeant,” the tease drifted into her ear.

Hips jerked again and Bangalore’s grip on the back and seat of the couch increased. She was so close. Heated words continued to encourage her as skillful fingers worked her over. The deep rhythm of the music and the colorful lights were lost to her as the tension in her abdomen snapped.

“ _Ah-!_ Lo-!”

Lips swiftly stole the rest of her cry. Loba stroked her through each spasm, edging her orgasm a little farther and farther until she relaxed against the couch completely spent. Even as Bangalore was regaining her senses, the hand gently moved in her pants, rubbing her swollen, tingling nub. Bangalore hissed at the slight overstimulation. A chuckle drifted into her ear, Loba’s hot breath tickling the side of her face.

“Well maybe in the end I still did pose a bit of a threat.”

The sentence was punctuated by the two fingers pressing firmly against Bangalore’s swollen nub, forcing a groan past her lips. Several attempts were made to give some sort of retort, but each one either failed or was cut off by the faint jolts of pleasure from Loba’s continued movements. There was no doubt in Bangalore’s mind that Loba was reveling in this.

“I must say, Sergeant, you have the perfect spot.”

Bangalore followed her line of sight to the masses of people dancing and drinking only a few meters away from them, completely oblivious or unbothered by what they had just been doing. Loba finally removed her wet fingers from Bangalore’s pants and proceeded to suck them clean. Bangalore swallowed thickly at the sight, her hot blood rushing through her veins. The instant Loba pulled her fingers out of her mouth Bangalore leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a messy open mouthed kiss. Lipstick smudged even more against her mouth, but she couldn’t care less.

“Maybe you were, but that wouldn’t have me saying no if you wanted to join me here another time,” came her husky response when they eventually parted.

Loba gracefully stood up and mischievously smiled. “Perhaps,” she winked. “Care for a dance, Sergeant?”

Round lips quirked into a smirk as she buttoned up her pants and carefully got to her feet, internally thanking that her legs didn’t shake like jello. “Perhaps.”

A hand grabbed hers and tugged her onto the side of the dance floor. With sly smile and a graceful twirl Loba pressed her back against Bangalore’s front and placed Bangalore’s hands on her waist. Fingers gently gripped the silky fabric as they slowly began to move together to the electronic beats pulsing throughout the club. Loba slowly let her head tilt back to rest on Bangalore’s shoulder. Dark brown eyes took in the stunning view of Loba’s exposed neck, shoulders, and the tops of her chest.

“What other plans do you have for tonight?” Bangalore couldn’t help but ask; her body was still humming from earlier and the closeness of their dancing was only encouraging it.

“I might be having a private meeting later with someone on my ship. That all depends on a few things though…” she trailed off.

“Oh? Like what?” The response was unclear, leaving Bangalore unsure if the private meeting was with her or was some other business deal Loba had going on.

Loba let out a soft giggle and turned her head so her lips were next to Bangalore’s ear. “It all depends on if you’re willing to show me what kind of threat you pose in close quarters.”

A confident smirk formed on her lips. “Well…I might be willing to demonstrate how dangerous I can be, but that all depends…”

“Depends on what, Beautiful?” Loba’s eyes sparkled.

Bangalore pushed Loba away with a twirl, before pulling her right back in so they were chest to chest and nose to nose.

“If I’m invited to this private meeting.”

Loba hooked a leg around her hip and fell back into a dip that Bangalore effortlessly supported. A hand cupped the side of her face.

“I only have one invitation and it has your name on it, Sergeant.”

Bangalore pulled Loba out of the dip and spun her around so they were back to front again.

“I came here with my bike, just say when and we can go.”

A breathy laugh was let out. “Let’s not rush it, I did come here to do some dancing.”

Hands rested once again on Loba’s waist as they began to move together to the music. Who was she to argue with that?

The beat changed as the DJ moved onto their next set, pulling Bangalore’s attention away from Loba for a moment. Here they both were, two legends dancing together on the edge of a massive crowd, and no one had yet to approach them. Perhaps that could be chalked up them looking a little different out of their trademark gear and hairstyles. Or maybe this place really did have that charm of letting her be out in public without all of the usual drawbacks. Either way, Bangalore was grateful for the respite, and for Loba finding her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one-shot, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
